


His very own symphony

by Milbobba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Classical Music, Commander Erwin Smith, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milbobba/pseuds/Milbobba
Summary: AOT S3 spoilers !!Levi’s recollection of Erwins piano playing after his death.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	His very own symphony

There was nothing erotic about the way Erwins fingers moved elegantly along the piano keys with no effort to create the delicate melody, everything about Erwin was strong and big yet all Levi saw was someone who played melancholy melodies like it were to be the last melody he would play. 

To Levi he was full of artless innocence, a youthful soul yearning to seek knowledge of the world driven by such a passion that could only be enshrined by the way his fingers move across the keys. Many saw Erwin as a selfish man perhaps even cowardly, Levi must agree that he had taken upon and incarnated as the devil, but he had too for who else would be brave enough to step upon the stage and play a song so woeful. But he did and he played it with such a passion, a drive, a motivation for the greater good. 

Everything Erwin did he did it with passion, he made sure his melody could be heard by all, wether it be his soldiers battle cries, or the way he’d worship and make love to Levi, he did it with absolute devotion, because the devil is devoted to his job.

The night before the battle to reclaim shiganshina Levi listened, like he always had, to Erwins music. Levi knew it wasn’t composed by Erwin but he’d be dammed if anyone could play it as well as Erwin, no one could replace the way He played because he simply was ,too Levi,irreplaceable. The way Erwin played that night with slowed fingers did not go un noted by Levi, they both knew it was Erwins last song his swan song, perhaps that’s why he moved so slowly drawing every last note every last breath the piano had, perhaps it was a cry out to be stopped.

For they both knew when the song was over, they would have to make peace with Erwins fate because the devil should not play such a melancholy melody.

Once the nine remaining scouts returned, there was nothing but silence Levi couldn’t even describe it as melancholy, it was simply silent.

Levi’s fingers danced across the piano that now lay disused, he dare not touch the keys and he forbid anyone else from touching them for he was sure they would taint Erwins soul. No one could re create the sounds that Erwin made and he would let no one else try.

An envelope lay where Erwins music page should be, addressed to Levi.  
He was yet to open it, a week since they returned but he still hadn’t opened it what he was waiting for he was unsure of, perhaps it was for a familiar tune or face or touch, but Levi was no infatuated fool,  
He knew Erwin was gone, he’d made peace with it.

The letter simply contained every song Erwin had played titled symphony.

To Erwin Levi was a symphony a tirade of emotions that he had the privilege to see, too feel, and Erwin felt every note run through his veins, whatever the musical term for the artist and his muse was, that is what Levi was to Erwin and no one could allow him to play his melody like Levi did.


End file.
